Min Yoongi, Genius
by feearch
Summary: Di usiaku yang ke lima belas, aku memiliki rahasia besar dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Aku menyukai Yoongi–hyung, Min Yoongi. Minyoon/Yoonmin.
Namanya Min Yoongi, dua tahun lebih tua dari usiaku. Segala presisi timbre yang melintas di bawah glotisnya menegaskan hal itu namun wajahnya meluluh lantahkan segala andil fakta yang berlaku. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Yoongi–hyung terlihat lebih muda dariku. Garis wajahnya feminin dengan bibir ranum yang seperti pucat bergincu.

Di usiaku yang ke lima belas, aku memiliki rahasia besar dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Aku menyukai Yoongi–hyung, Min Yoongi.

Namaku Jimin, dengan marga Park.

.

.

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Warn : OOC, hope you like it.**

 **–** **feearch.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu satu hari setelah proses kremasi ibunya, dua tahun lalu. Kematiannya berlindung duka dan tangis sampai tujuh hari berturut, setelahnya semua orang seperti lupa. Perbincangan mengenai dirinya hilang setelah berita mengenai aksi anarkis remaja mengambil alih. Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi–hyung, ia tidak pernah menangis namun kesedihannya tak bisa bersembunyi. Hak asuhnya jatuh kepada paman dan bibinya yang bertempat tinggal di samping rumahku.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum mengenai kisah pelik ibu Yoongi–hyung yang semasa hidupnya merana. Sejauh yang kutahu hanya perihal ekonomi dan keuangan keluarganya sangat kronis yang mengharuskan Yoongi–hyung putus sekolah di usia dua belas tahun serta mengenai dirinya yang ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya. Namun sejak usiaku menggenap dua belas tahun, segala bibit informasi masuk menyeluruh ke dalam buah pikirku. Tentang ibu Yoongi–hyung yang mengandung pada usia sembilan belas tahun, seks bebas sudah merambat luas di dunia metro pada masanya. Hidupnya menjadi keras dan depresi di usia muda, hingga akhirnya kolaps dua tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi–hyung sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik, ia tidak pernah punya teman permanen dan bekerja membantu menjual kue beras di pasar. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki Taehyung dan Hoseok, sahabat kontemporer yang dikondisikan waktu dan tempat, Yoongi–hyung tidak punya sama sekali. Satu - satunya kerabat yang ia tahu hanyalah paman dan bibinya saat ini.

Berbicara tentang paman dan bibinya, aku tak pernah menyukai mereka. Wajah - wajah berbincut itu selalu tertekuk dan semakin mengerut ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi–hyung. Mereka bilang, Yoongi–hyung aib keluarga dan hanya menebar sial. Dalam satu blok komplek perumahan tempatku tinggal dengan rumah - rumah berkamar indekos di sana - sini, tak ada yang peduli dengan gelagat kasar yang diberlakukan paman dan bibinya terhadap Yoongi–hyung. Bahkan ibuku. Katanya, itu diluar kendali kita untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau saja ini berbeda dengan mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja tingkah mereka sudah melampaui batas dan butuh titik final. Ibu hanya menggeleng.

Tidak ada yang melapor ke polisi, mereka semua takut. Di satu sisi, paman Yoongi–hyung adalah polisi, berlindung di bawah hukum tanpa melaksanakan janji di masa pelatihan mudanya.

Aku tidak pernah berbincang dengannya, begitu pula anak - anak lain yang sekedar meneriaki Yoongi–hyung tanpa mendapat balasan langsung. Hingga sampai dua hari lalu, momentum paling berharga di mana saat - saat pertama aku mendengar suaranya langsung tertuju untukku.

Hari itu sekitar pukul tujuh pagi ketika aku sedang mengoleskan linimen di sekitar lengan akibat berkebun di taman permakultur berbunga ibu di pekarangan rumah. Seseorang mengetuk pintu gerbang dan aku langsung menghampirinya, itu Yoongi–hyung. Ia bilang ibuku memesan susu kepada bibi Kim kemarin malam dan langsung pergi setelah aku meraih dua botol susu di genggamannya.

Saat itu kulihat tingginya yang lebih pendek dariku dan kulit pucat yang kontras dengan beberapa memar di lengan atau pipinya atau luka - luka lain di tempat - tempat lain. Saat itu seharusnya ada yang merasakan luka - luka non verbal dari wajah stoiknya.

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu, aku jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama. Saat - saat terhebat dalam hidup.

.

.

Sampai saat ini aku masih menikmati masa - masa jatuh cinta dengan seluruh atmosfer kelam yang berevolusi menjadi kisah - kisah romansa penghujung hari. Luka - luka Yoongi–hyung bermetafora menjadi cabang fatamorgana garis keindahannya. Wajah tanpa senyumnya seperti penyambut kisah cinta pertamaku yang paling liar. Makian paman dan bibinya di rumah sebelah menjadi pegangan kuat untukku sadar realita.

Ini memorial paling sakral di keluargaku, kisah salah satu pamanku yang meninggal saat aku berusia lima tahun. Keluarga kami memiliki sejarah homoseksual di dalamnya. Pamanku meninggal akibat sipilis setelah sepuluh tahun berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Karena itu ibuku melarang untuk memiliki atensi khusus terhadap lelaki kepadaku dan aku pun tidak pernah berpikir mengenai hal itu, tidak sampai saat ini. Tidak sampai Yoongi-hyung memenuhi tiap relung terkecil dalam otakku dan menghimpitnya tanpa berniat melepas. Baru beberapa hari aku merasakan cinta usia muda, namun tetap saja segalanya terasa menakjubkan.

.

Taehyung dan Hoseok hampir sama dengan beberapa anak lain, menciptakan gurauan tentang Yoongi–hyung dianggap fenomena paling mutakhir untuk menciptakan gelak tawa simultan. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir itu lucu, sama sekali tak ada yang lucu.

Kubayangkan diriku menjadi lelaki lima belas tahun yang sentimental. Wajahku selalu memanas tiap kali mendengar gurauan sampah di waktu - waktu kami berkumpul.

Amarah yang menggebu sampai kanopi semakin menjadi pagi ini. Mereka bergurau tentang Yoongi–hyung yang beralih profesi menjadi pengantar susu setelah bisnis kue berasnya bangkrut.

Mereka selesai tertawa, aku pulang tanpa mengucapkan apa - apa.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku selalu meminta ibu untuk memesan susu setiap hari, lagi dan lagi. Di antaranya terbuang sia - sia akibat tidak terminum dan akhirnya basi. Tapi aku tidak peduli susu itu, aku hanya ingin melihat Yoongi–hyung secara dekat setiap hari, setiap pagi.

Aku yang akan menyambut Yoongi–hyung dan menggenggam hangat bekas jari – jarinya di ujung botol - botol susu itu. Sesekali aku menyapanya dan bertanya kabar, mendoakannya semoga memiliki hari yang baik walaupun tidak ada gunanya, dan kalimat basa - basi lainnya.

Awalnya Yoongi–hyung hanya akan balas mengangguk atau menjawab seadanya. Tapi kini walaupun jawabannya semakin menipis, namun senyum di wajahnya mulai merekah. Kupastikan itu turbulen kedua sejak aku dilanda pesonanya di hari pertama.

Selepas dia pergi, aku akan menulis nama - namanya di tiap lembar buku saku atau buku teks atau sekedar di sudut bawah meja belajar.

 _Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Manis seperti gula, Sugar._

.

.

Hari ke sembilan di bulan Maret, Yoongi – hyung berulang tahun. Aku memberikannya buku teks Bahasa Inggrisku. Ia putus sekolah, jadi harus lebih banyak belajar. Itu yang pertama terlintas di otakku, tanpa maksud menyinggung sedikitpun.

Yoongi–hyung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, ucapan terima kasih yang berlebihan dan justru sangat wajar di matanya. Ia tersenyum sampai sudut matanya mencetak tiga lini. Dapat kulihat memar bekas tamparan di pipi sebelah kanannya. Hadiah paman dan bibinya.

Sejak hari itu, Yoongi–hyung tidak pernah melepaskan buku teks itu dari genggamannya, yang dulunya selalu terbengkalai di sudut kamarku kini terlihat sangat berarti di kubu – kubu jarinya. Ia membacanya terus menerus. Ketika menungguku membuka gerbang di pagi hari, ketika beristirahat membersihkan pekarangan rumah di musim gugur atau dingin, ketika menutup perhatian dari gurauan anak - anak lain tentang dirinya. Dan aku menjadi lelaki paling berbahagia di masa ini.

Di bulan berikutnya aku memberikannya cadangan obat antiseptik untuk luka - lukanya dan menyuruhnya menyembunyikan obat – obatan itu sebaik - baiknya. Ia menurut dan menyimpannya di pojok paling atas ventilasi jendela kamar tidurnya. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa henti sampai berpisah.

Dua bulan setelahnya aku memberikannya sepasang kaus kaki baru yang kubeli di pasar swalayan beberapa hari lalu. Kukatakan itu untuk kondisi krusial, musim dingin akan sangat menyengat tanpa kaus kaki. Atau ketika ia dikunci di luar rumah pada malam hari, dingin akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku menyadari rasa enggannya tiap kali ia menerima pemberianku. Terkadang diamnya yang menjelma premis yang menguar tanpa perlu terucap. Ia berpikir kalau ia tak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk menjadi nilai timbal balik. Kukatakan kepadanya, aku tak perlu barang apapun, aku hanya ingin memberikannya segala cuma – cuma, aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu, dan ia menurutinya.

.

.

Berbincang dengan Yoongi–hyung membuatku perlahan - lahan menjauhi teman - teman lamaku. Sedikit merindukan mereka, tetapi aku tetap ingin bersama Yoongi–hyung.

Makan malam hari ini Ibu menyinggung sesuatu mengenai ia yang jarang melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok berkunjung ke rumah. Baru aku ingin menjawab, garis wajahnya berubah. Ia menyela dan berbicara lagi tanpa melihat ke arah mataku.

"Ibu adalah orang terdekat pamanmu, Jim," ujarnya yang membuatku bingung. Ayah yang duduk di sampingnya mulai berwajah masam. Hanya aku yang tertinggal tidak mengerti. "Dan kau anakku."

"Lalu?" aku berpegang teguh pada dua suku itu, tanpa tahu ibu yang telah tersulut amarah sampai ujung kepala.

Ayah menahan pergerakannya ketika ibu langsung saja memukul meja berkali - kali dan tungkai kakinya menendang kaki - kaki meja. Sumpit di hadapannya tergelincir tepat ke hadapanku. Ibu menangis, dengan ayah yang menenangkannya. Aku tidak mengerti.

Ibu berteriak di hadapanku, matanya memerah. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan cara yang sama!"

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk terdiam sedari tadi, mulai melangkah mundur. Ibu kembali berteriak.

"Hidup menjijikan seperti itu! Kau tidak akan bahagia! Mati dengan cara memalukan!"

Ujung kakiku telah sampai di anak tangga pertama, aku berlari menjauh ke arah kamarku tanpa berbalik. Meredam kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Anak pelacur itu ingin merebut anakku!"

.

.

Ini kali pertamaku bersikap eksplosif, kesetanan menggebrak meja belajar, mencari lembar nama - nama Yoongi–hyung di buku saku dan buku teks milikku. Semuanya hilang, terobek paksa. Mencoba mengintip sudut bawah meja belajar, semua tulisan – tulisan itu hilang terganti goresan tumpul yang menghapusnya.

Aku menyingkap tirai jendela, menemukan Yoongi-hyung yang sedang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Tangannya mengoles obat antiseptik ke sekitar lengan dan sudut bibirnya ketika matanya memandang lurus ke rumahku. Buku teks Bahasa Inggris milikku terlampir di pahanya dan kakinya terbungkus kaus kaki pemberianku. Seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kamarku, dan ia mencoba memandangku. Tanpa membalasnya, aku menutup tirai jendela dan mematikan lampu.

Berusaha tidak memperdulikan tangisan ibu dan proses penenangan diri dari ayah yang terus menggema, aku mencoba tertidur. Membutakan diri mengenai sosok di luar sana yang mungkin saja mendengar raungan ibu.

.

.

Di pukul tiga pagi aku terbangun dan mendapati Yoongi-hyung masih terlelap di depan pintu rumahnya, berbaring meringkuk dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Ayah pun masih terjaga dan langkah kakinya mendekati kamarku. Tanpa menatapnya, aku mendengar penuturannya secara lugas.

Ia berkata kalau ibu telah mencurigai ketertarikanku terhadap Yoongi–hyung dari jauh hari, ketika aku yang setiap hari memutuskan untuk bertemu Yoongi-hyung atau mengenai interaksiku dengannya. Hingga sampai kemarin ia menemukan coretan nama - nama Yoongi–hyung di kamarku, ibu terpuruk.

Aku ingin membalasnya dengan mengatakan kalau saja hal ini sama sekali bukan salah Yoongi-hyung, aku yang menyukainya tanpa ia ketahui sedikitpun. Tapi ayah hanya menepuk punggungku dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Kalimatku teredam geraman ibu di lelapnya.

Keikut sertaan ayah membawa dampak buruk bagiku, aku merasa seperti makhluk paling berdosa di dunia.

.

.

Setelah kejadian makan malam itu ibu tak pernah bersedia menatapku, aku pun juga sama. Kami saling menciptakan jarak, menjadikan ayah kubu paling netral di dalamnya.

Tingkah ibu kepadaku juga menduplikasi tingkahku terhadap Yoongi–hyung. Aku tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Seolah tak peduli bahkan ketika makian bibinya terdengar sampai sudut kamarku. Pesanan susu keluargaku terhenti dalam satu malam, Yoongi– hyung kehilangan pelanggan tetapnya.

Kedekatanku dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok pun semakin melaras. Kami memperbaiki relasi antar masing - masing dan aku merasa hidupku membaik.

Dalam beberapa hal aku mencoba membutakan diri atas gurauan mereka tentang Yoongi-hyung dan mencoba untuk ikut tertawa. Sesekali kudapati Yoongi-hyung menaiki sepeda dengan keranjang berisi beberapa botol susu serta buku teks Bahasa Inggrisku dan melintas di hadapan kami. Di hari lainnya ia akan duduk di sudut taman, berbeda jarak delapan meter dari tempatku berkumpul bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok serta beberapa anak lainnya. Tangannya menggenggam buku teks itu dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku.

Satu kali Taehyung berceletuk, "Min Yoongi bodoh," aku justru mengulanginya.

Di saat anak – anak yang lain bersorak dan tertawa bangga, ia pergi dan tetap menatapku.

Aku acuh tak acuh, berpura - pura tak mengenalnya.

.

.

Ibu menyadari perubahan sikapku, dan menyadari aksi menghindarku dari Yoongi-hyung. Ia memanfaatkan hal ini untuk membangun persepsi hidupku yang lebih baik menurutnya. Bahasa kami kini tidak hanya diam, di beberapa kesempatan ia akan menanyakan kabarku, apa aku sudah makan, bagaimana sekolahku, dan hal - hal lain yang tak bermutu. Aku menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

Di lain hari aku akan mendapati Yoongi-hyung menatap tirai jendela kamarku, berharap menemukanku membalas kehadirannya yang tak pernah kutanggapi lagi.

Satu waktu bibinya berteriak hingga suaranya terdengar sampai kamarku. Bibinya menuduh Yoongi-hyung mencuri ketika ia akhirnya menemukan tempat penyimpanan obat antiseptik pemberianku. Dari celah terkecil tirai kamarku yang koyak akibat tikus rumah, aku melihat pamannya ikut andil. Di pekarangan rumahnya, Yoongi-hyung lagi - lagi dipukuli.

Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

.

.

Usahaku menjauhi Yoongi-hyung menggenap selama dua bulan. Melihat hal itu, ibu belum cukup puas. Ia mengambil langkah infantil, bercerita kepada seluruh pejalan kaki atau teman seperkumpulannya jika saja Yoongi-hyung berusaha menggodaku. Perbincangan itu menyebar secara sporadis, dari orang satu ke orang yang lain dan yang lainnya lagi. Hingga berita itu sampai ke telinga Hoseok dan Taehyung, sosok Yoongi-hyung di hadapan seluruh orang menjadi sangat buruk.

Dalam satu hari, terhitung seratus satu notifikasi pesan singkat yang masuk ke nomor ponselku. Dari Hoseok dan Taehyung, mereka bertanya apa aku baik – baik saja. Kukatakan, _ya._ Tapi jika harus jujur, tentu saja _tidak_.

Kini Yoongi-hyung pun tak terlihat lagi di sekitar taman atau jalanan komplek, paman dan bibinya menguncinya di kamar selama dua pekan lebih. Kabarnya, bibi Kim memberhentikannya. Yoongi-hyung kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Hampir tiap malam aku bersedih, menjadi bidak antagonis di kisah cintaku sendiri adalah hal yang buruk.

Menikmati siasatnya, ibu bersenang – senang setiap waktu. Satu kali ia berkata kalau ia hanya tidak ingin aku bernasib sama dengan pamanku, nyatanya ia menjadikan hal ini sebagai kesenangan. Sejak hari dimana ia mengetahui perasaanku tentang Yoongi-hyung, ibu mulai tidak menyukai lelaki itu. Ayah tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ibu yang tenggelam dalam kebencian sama sekali bukan tandingannya, apalagi diriku.

Seringkali aku berpikir untuk berteriak atau memaki di hadapan semua orang, setiap kali aku mendengar mereka mulai bergunjing tentang Yoongi-hyung, kalau saja aku yang menyukai Yoongi-hyung, bukan dia yang mencoba menggodaku. Konklusi mereka tak jauh dari pikiran jika saja Yoongi-hyung bukan anak yang baik, dan beberapa kalimat setelahnya mereka akan mulai mengangkat ulang kisah mendiang ibu Yoongi-hyung. Nyatanya aku tak bisa. Park Jimin tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk itu.

Di minggu ketiga, itu kali pertamaku melihat Yoongi-hyung lagi. Tidak ada memar tambahan di tubuhnya, mungkin paman dan bibinya berpikir untuk menjauhi dirinya. Yoongi-hyung berdiri di pekarangan rumahnya, menyirami kebun dan sesekali terisak. Ketika aku melintas, ia memandangku dan ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tak jadi. Setelahnya aku pergi dan tak pernah berbalik.

Satu hal yang harus kutahu, rasa bersalah terkadang bisa saja menjelma menjadi keengganan.

.

.

Ibu tidak pernah merasa bersalah tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia berpikir hal itu adalah hal yang paling tepat. Di hadapannya, aku pun juga sama. Tapi tidak jika aku mencoba menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi Park Jimin yang jatuh hati kepada Min Yoongi.

Analoginya seperti cerobong asap perapian di rumah kuno nenek, rasa bersalah selamanya membuncah. Bergerak naik dan naik terus menerus. Hingga lepas, perasaan itu menguasaiku sepenuhnya.

Tiap malam aku berpikir bagaimana caraku untuk menghadapi Yoongi-hyung tanpa perlu menjadi pecundang. Dari celah tirai jendela, aku terus mendapatinya yang berdiam di teras rumah memandang jendela kamarku.

Hingga di suatu petang, pandangannya mulai beralih.

Saat itu seorang lelaki yang dilihat dari kerutan di wajahnya dan cara berjalannya yang bongkok, usianya seperti kepala empat namun kontras dengan setelannya yang bergaya perlente, fokus Yoongi-hyung teralih sepenuhnya.

Di saat itu pula, aku merasa tergantikan.

.

.

Taehyung dan Hoseok menginap dua malam di rumahku, membuat tumpukan sampah masakan cepat saji menumpuk di dapur. Jengah melihatnya, ayah membungkus seluruhnya ke dalam kantung sampah berlabel daur ulang dan memintaku membuangnya.

Tempat pembuangannya terletak di gang sekat antar rumahku dan Yoongi-hyung. Menyadarinya, aku berpikir untuk menolak permintaan ayah tapi ia terus memaksa.

Melewati pekarangan rumah, pandanganku tak lepas dari rumah sebelah. Tidak ada siapapun yang tertangkap arah mataku, hal itu wajar mengingat ini masih pukul enam pagi.

Sampai di ujung gang, ternyata aku tidak sendirian.

Yoongi-hyung berdiri di ujung sana, menggenggam kantung sampah yang sama. Sama – sama terkejut.

.

.

Sudah pasti ayah yang mengatur ini semua. Selain tumpukan sampah Taehyung dan Hoseok, ada hal lain yang membuatnya jengah; jarak antara diriku dan Yoongi-hyung.

"Ah, maaf– ini, ayahmu memintaku membantunya."

Ini pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama, dan aku seharusnya kecewa menjadi pihak yang bertahan di hadapannya kali ini. Tapi Yoongi-hyung sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia berdiri mantap di depanku, walau sesekali tubuhnya bergidik akibat mantel tipis yang ia kenakan. Terlampir satu ransel abu – abu di bahunya, penasaran apa gunanya membawa ransel di waktu sepagi ini tapi aku tak berani bertanya.

"Ya, dia juga menyuruhku."

"Begitu."

Setelah itu kami sama – sama diam. Belum terpikirkan olehku apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya sebagai permintaan maaf atas segalanya, ia sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Aku menahannya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia meringis akibat dahi kami yang bersentuhan.

Entah Yoongi-hyung sadar atau tidak, tapi tak perlu satu detik untukku yakin jika saja bibir kamu baru saja bertemu.

"Itu– ranselmu. Untuk apa?" itu pertanyaan dariku. "Kau– mau pergi kemana?"

Ia terdiam dan bertanya hal lain. "Ah, bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Oh, soal itu."

Yoongi-hyung tak perlu bertanya atas dasar apa permintaan maafku, ia tahu betul hal apa yang sama – sama mengganggu kami.

"Tidak apa. Kau tahu, sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan keributan di rumahmu. Aku berpikir itu akan terasa lebih baik, tapi esoknya ibumu datang ke rumahku. Ia bercerita langsung kepada bibiku. Kau harus percaya, aku tidak marah dengannya. Ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki ibu yang peduli –ibuku dulu juga begitu," ia terdiam mengambil jeda dan melanjutkan. "Sejujurnya itu cukup membantu. Paman dan bibiku tidak lagi memukuliku, mereka hanya akan mengunciku di kamar dan aku senang. Mungkin mereka takut denganku. Tapi tidak ketika mereka mulai mengungkit ibuku. Ibuku sama sekali bukan wanita tidak baik! Dia baik!"

"A– aku tahu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu," lagi – lagi ia terdiam. "Dan maaf untukmu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, sungguh. Itu membuatku bangga, kau teman pertamaku."

"Jadi, apa– apa kau juga menyukaiku?" ini pertanyaan spontan, dan aku tak bisa menolerir reaksinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ia melangkah mundur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Buku teks Bahasa Inggrisku.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak bodoh," ia melangkah satu kali. " _Min Yoongi, genius._ "

Lengan kanannya terulur meletakkan buku teks itu di atas dadaku dan ia melangkah satu kali lebih dekat. Kepalanya bergerak maju, dari jarak sedekat ini dapat kurasakan surainya yang berbau matahari bercampur sitrus bermain di depan hidungku, aku terbuai.

Lalu bibirnya mencari bibirku, ia menciumku.

Segalanya terasa manis. Untuk satu kali dalam hidupku aku merasa menjadi seorang pecinta paling normal di seluruh dunia. Persetan jika saja nantinya aku didera sipilis atau tekanan sosial semasa hidup, aku hanya ingin bersama Yoongi-hyung. Bersamanya, menjalankan romansa usia muda tanpa perduli apapun.

Ciuman itu hanya berkisar selama sepuluh detik, setelahnya ia membungkuk dan berbalik berjalan menjauhiku. Tanpa mencoba berbalik atau memandangku satu kali lebih lama, sosoknya menghilang di penghujung gang.

Di sana, kudapati ayah berdiri di tempat yang sama. Menatapku mahfum. Ketika kami bersisian, ia hanya menepuk bahuku dan berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

Melalui kedatangannya, aku menyadari telah melewati banyak hal. Sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menyiapkan permintaan maaf dan penjelasan yang layak.

Sembari mengenggam buku teks di tanganku, aku meyakini sesuatu. Rasa bersalah itu tetap ada.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Yoongi-hyung di tempat ini. Jika saja kau menyadarinya lebih lama, ciuman itu adalah salam perpisahan darinya.

Ayahnya, lelaki dengan mode perlente itu menjemput Yoongi-hyung saat itu juga. Menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Yoongi-hyung tanpa berpikir dari mana saja ia selama ini.

Kedatangannya tiba – tiba, mengejutkan seluruh orang. Bahkan paman dan bibinya atau ibuku. Mereka bersuka cita dan aku geram.

Di usiaku yang ke lima belas, seharusnya bermain dengan cinta bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku menyakiti dan tersakiti oleh subjek yang sama.

 _Yoongi-hyung, Min Yoongi. Manis seperti gula,Sugar. Min Yoongi, genius._

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga. Wah ini tanggal tujuh april ya, hari ini saya ulang tahun! /gapeduli. Gila gakerasa udah empat belas tahun aja, rasanya baru kemarin lulus sd. Oke sbenernya rencanany pengen ngepost ini pas tepat jam 12, tapi siapa yang peduli jam. Yang penting saya akhirnya ngepost cerita ini yang sbenernya udah dibuat dari masa – masa uts kmarin fsufsu.**

 **Btw, saya sedih kalau inget Jin. Jujur saya ini bukan kpopers, karena emg genre lagu yang saya suka beda jauh sama genre kpop pd umumnya. Tapi pertama liat bts, saya langsung suka sama karakter mereka semua. Dan ngeliat cara Jin ngomong tentang alesan dia brenti ngadain EatJin di V app saya sedih dan kepikiran berhari – hari.**

 **Yah cukup basa – basinya, pokoknya saya mau bilang #WeWantEatJin dan saya selalu minta maaf kalau fict ini justru kurang memuaskan, terima kasih.**


End file.
